Mon ami, ce héros
by bayas
Summary: Bonus slash spécial anniversaire pour ma toute première fic. Voiçi comment j'imaginais la fin de la saison 1. Les 5 premiers chapitres Gen et le bonus slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Voiçi comment j'imaginais la fin de la saison 1 avant que les épisodes « Sièges » ne soient diffusés. J'avais lu quelques spoliers._

L'histoire se passe au moment où ils découvrent qu'ils ne peuvent pas télécommander à distance les jumpers et que Sheppard décide de conduire lui même le jumper, et il en a informé Elisabeth.

A un détail près, il n'y a qu'une seule bombe.

John entra dans le hangar à Jumper. Il allait piloter pour la dernière fois Jumper 1.

_« Major je vous interdit de faire cà. Atlantis à besoin de vous. » _Il n'avait pas vu que Rodney était juste derrière lui. Il avait tout de suite compris les intentions de John.

_« Ah oui ! et qui va le piloter ? vous ? Vous n'êtes pas du genre héros McKay.» _ John regretta ses paroles mais le temps jouait contre lui. Il devait absolument partir et le fait que Rodney soit là n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il aurait voulu s'en aller, sans dire au revoir, sans se retourner, pour ne pas perdre l'impulsion qu'il avait eu quand il a décidé de se sacrifier pour les autres. Rodney était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir.

Bien sûr, il était proche d'Elisabeth, d'Aiden, de Teyla et de Carson (même s'il le craignait pour ses grandes aiguilles). Mais Rodney McKay était plus que cà. Contre toute logique, c'était devenu son meilleur ami, presque un frère.

Rodney se planta devant le Jumper 1, empêchant John de rentrer. _« **John**. Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un autre moyen. » _C'était la première fois que Rodney appelait le Major Sheppard par son prénom. John senti son coeur se serrer, sa raison commencait à fléchir. Il devait absolument se reprendre.

_« Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire McKay. Je suis désolé. Prenez soin des autres. Adieu »_

Il essaya de passer mais un coup sur la nuque le fit chuter en bas de la rampe et avant même qu'il n'ait pû se relever il vit la trappe du Jumper se refermer sur McKay.

**oOo**

Rodney n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de frapper John pour le faire descendre de la rampe du Jumper. Il venait d'apercevoir le regard effaré du Major quand la trappe se refermait. Il passa devant la bombe nucléaire et ne put réprimander un frisson. De toute façon, il ne sentira rien lorsque celle ci explosera.

Il courru à l'avant du Jumper pour le mettre en route. Le boîtier de commande s'alluma dès que Rodney le toucha. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur l'exterieur il vit le Major Sheppard planté devant le Jumper et visait Rodney de son arme.

_« McKay descendez tout de suite c'est un ordre ! » « Je ne suis pas militaire John. Vous le savez bien. Et si vous voulez tirer, vous savez que le champ de force me protège.» _John abaissa son arme. _« McKay, Atlantis a plus besoin de vous que de moi. Ne faites pas cà. Personne ne peut vous remplacer. Vous êtes le génie de cette base. » _Rodney sourit à cette remarque. _« Non John. Zelenka fera un formidable remplaçant. Si toute fois tout le monde survit à cette attaque des Wraiths. C'est pour celà qu'il faut que j'y aille sinon il y aura encore plus de morts. Je ne voudrais pas que Peter GRODIN soit mort pour rien. » « C'est donc cà. Vous n'avez pas pu sauver Peter alors vous avez du remord. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.» _Rodney ferma un instant les yeux. Non il ne devait pas repasser à nouveau la scène de la disparition de Peter.

John vit Rodney fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Il a cru un instant qu'il reviendrait sur sa décision. Mais ce qu'il a vu après lui déchira le coeur. Il put voir de la détermination dans les yeux bleus du scientifique.

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux un instant, les mots ne servaient plus à rien. Tout passait dans le regard. Rodney pencha la tête sur le côté, fronça les sourcils, et fit un sourire forcé du type « je suis désolé ». Une façon à lui de dire adieu. _« Non, non, non »_ supplia John. Mais c'était trop tard.

Rodney se détacha du regard de John et leva les yeux vers la trappe qui venait de s'ouvrir sur un ciel menaçant. Le Jumper commença à monter.

_« Rodneeeeeyyyyyyyy ! »_ john savait qu'il hurlait dans le vide. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du jumper comme s'il pouvait commander le vaisseau du regard.

Lorsque le Jumper fut en dehors de son champ de vision, John se précipita sur l'un des balcons attenant au hangar.

Des Darths attaquaient le Jumper mais des drônes les éliminaient un par un. Rodney se défendait comme un diable.

John entendit un bip sur sa montre qui annoncait le début du compte à rebours avant que la bombe n'explose. Elisabeth, Rodney et lui avaient leurs montres reliées au minuteur. Il entendit à la radio la voix d'Elisabeth : _« Içi Weir. A tous les Jumpers en vol, escortez le Major Sheppard qui se trouve dans Jumper 1 »_ Elle venait à peine de finir sa phrase quand elle arriva sur le balcon, suivit par le Docteur Beckett.

Elle vit John fixant le ciel, les mains serrées sur la rambarde du balcon. _« John ? Mais qui est là haut ? » _mais john ne répondait pas. La voix de Bates répondit à sa question. _« Içi Bates dans le Jumper 3. Docteur Weir. Ce n'est pas Sheppard qui pilote mais quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ... c'est ... c'est le Docteur McKay ! »._ C'était au tour d'Elisabeth et de Carson de fixer le ciel bien que le Jumper n'était plus en vue.

_« A tous les Jumpers, éloignez vous le plus possible, explosion dans 30 secondes. Je passe en mode furtif. Bonnes chances à tous. McKay, terminé.» _Ce fut son dernier message.

Sur le balcon seul le bip sonore des dix dernières secondes du décompte brisait un silence de mort. Le petit groupe n'avait pas entendu Kavanaugh arriver.

Soudain une explosion éclaira le ciel. Sur l'ordinateur portable d'Elisabeth le point qui représentait l'un des vaisseau ruche avait disparu, ainsi que Jumper 1.

Pour John, ce n'était pas un battement que son coeur à sauté mais plusieurs. C'était fini. Rodney était mort. C'était un pur cauchemar. Il serra encore plus les mains sur la rambarde. Carson ferma les yeux. Lui aussi venait de perdre un ami. Quant à Elisabeth, elle était en état de choc, tant de gens mourraient. _« Je suis désolée John, _déclara Elisabeth_. Rodney est parti en héros et nous ... » _Elisabeth ne pût finir sa phrase. Elle fût coupée par un Kavanaugh en rage.

_« McKay un héros ? Faites moi rire. Ce type était un tel trouillard qu'il ne voulait pas finir comme repas pour un Wraith. Il s'est juste suicidé. Ne me dites pas qu'on va faire une statue en son honneur, la cité n'aurait pas assez de place pour son égo surdimen... Hummfffff » _son nez venait d'exploser sous la force du coup de poing du Major Sheppard. Au moins Kavanaugh avait le mérite d'avoir fait sortir John de sa léthargie.

Kavanaugh allait répliquer quant il sentit le canon d'un berretta sur son front. Les yeux brillant du Major le fixait. On pouvait y voir la haine et la douleur. Le scientifique ne fut sauvé que par l'intervention du Docteur Beckett et d'Elisabeth. _«il n'en vaut pas la peine major » « Carson à raison, répliqua le Docteur Weir. Nous devons nous battre contre les Wraiths. La guerre n'est pas finie. »_

Il rangea son arme et pris sa radio _« Içi Sheppard. J'ai besoin d'un Jumper. Que quelqu'un vienne me chercher.» _Bates avait répondu à l'appel du Major. Il serait dans le hangar dans 2 minutes. John partit en direction du hangar.

_« John ! »_ appela Elisabeth. _« Non, laissez le Docteur Weir. Il a besoin d'être seul » _répliqua Carson. _« Mais... » « Elisabeth. Vous avez vu son regard ? Il n'y avait plus rien dedans. Et sa voix, si monocorde. On aurait dit un robot » _argumenta le Docteur Beckett.

Elisabeth et Carson regardèrent Kavanaugh. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter le sang de couler de son nez. Ses yeux imploraient de l'aide au bon Docteur Beckett. _« Débrouillez vous tout seul » _déclara Carson.

Quelques minutes plus tard Elisabeth vit Jumper 3 s'envoler. Les drônes du Jumper jaillirent et atteignirent leurs cibles. On aurait dit un feu d'artifice. Celà refletait toute la colère du Major. _« Bonne chance John » _murmura Elisabeth.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Merci pour les reviews, ça m'aide car c'est ma première fic. J'étais comme une gamine quand j'ai vu que j'avais des reviews ...

Disclaimer : _Comme j'ai pas pu le mettre dans le 1er chapitre, je le met là. Et oui. L'erreur des débutants._ Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série _(merci beaucoup les créateurs !)_.

Voiçi la suite. Pour le chapitre 3 faudra attendre que je revienne de vacances ...

* * *

Chapitre 2

Jumper 3 s'envola au dessus de la cité. Tout de suite des Darths l'attaquèrent mais ce n'était s'en compter sur la détermination du Major Sheppard. La rage aidant beaucoup. Il y avait à peine 10 minutes que Rodney était mort en se sacrifiant pour la cité. La douleur était toujours aussi vive.

Il sentait le regard de Bates fixé sur lui. Le Sergent aurait voulu dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Que faut t'il dire dans ces moments là ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience sur le terrain et n'avait jamais perdu un équipier. Il s'y risqua quand même : _« Major, je suis désolé pour le Docteur McKay. Je l'ai mal jugé. Il sera vengé. » _Il vit la machoire du Major se serrer. Bates sentit que c'était encore trop tôt.

Maintenant John se sentait si seul, une partie de lui était mort avec Rodney. _Pourquoi est ce que je me sent seul ? De mon équipe il reste Ford et Teyla. _Comme si quelqu'un lisait dans ses pensées, Teyla lança un appel de détresse à la radio. _« Içi Teyla. Je suis avec Alpha 2 sur le continent et nous commençons à perdre du terrain. Nous avons besoin de renfort ! »_ _« Teyla, c'est Sheppard. Je serai là dans 3 minutes. Terminé » « Contente de vous entendre Major. J'ai cru que vous étiez mort dans l'explosion du vaisseau ruche. Comment vous en êtes vous sorti ? » « C'est une longue histoire... » _Heureusement Teyla n'en demanda pas plus. Le Major devait se concentrer sur les Wraiths.

Il devait absolument les massacrer, les exterminer, en faire de la pâté pour chats. _Chat Rodney. _Il lui avait souvent parlé de son chat laissé sur Terre. Maintenant lui aussi était seul, son maître ne rentrerait plus. Il sentit les larmes monter. _Non ! il ne faut plus penser à Rodney, du moins pour l'instant. Tu es un guerrier. Reprend toi John. Fais le pour lui. STOOOOOP ! Tuer du Wraith. Tuer du Wraith. Tuer du Wraith. _C'était devenu son leitmotiv.

Quelques minutes plus tard il arriva sur le continent. Quelques drônes bien placés aida les équipes au sol. Quand le terrain fut dégagé il se posa. Très vite le Jumper fut vidé de son chargement d'armes.

En effet, Bates était en route pour ravitailler en armes les équipes sur le continent. Mais lorsqu'il intercepta l'appel du Major qui demandait qu'on vienne le chercher, il était revenu sur Atlantis. Par chance, personne n'avait été bléssé pendant ce laps de temps.

Il allait descendre du Jumper et combattre avec les autres quand le Major le retint. _« Bates. Vous restez içi. Pilotez le Jumper et abattez le plus possibles de vaisseaux Wraith. » « Mais vous Major ? » « J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure en survolant la région qu'un vaisseau s'était écrasé. Il est assez grand pour contenir des prisonniers. Il est à ½ heure d'içi. » « Et vous y allez tout seul ? Laissez moi venir avec vous. » « Non ! c'est mon affaire. Restez içi. C'EST UN ORDRE SERGENT ! ». _Le sergent savait qu'il ne fallait pas discuter les ordres d'un supérieur. Il vit donc le Major s'équiper pour une petite guerre personnelle avec un Wraith.

Le Major marchait maintenant depuis plus de 20 minutes quand il arriva près du vaisseau. Il vit un Wraith frapper du poing le vaisseau. Il était visiblement très en colère de s'être crashé. _Attend que je te mette une balle en pleine tête mon grand. _John pris son fusil à lunette et se mis en position pour tirer. Soudain le Wraith courru à l'intérieur du vaisseau. _Et merde. Tans pis. Tu n'as gagné que quelques minutes de sursis._

Il ne fallu qu'une minute pour John pour atteindre le vaisseau. Tel un kamikaze il y entra en trombe. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Mais rien ne se produisit. Aucun accueil. Lentement mais surement il s'avanca. Soudain, il pensa à prendre dans sa poche le détecteur de vie. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Il n'était plus lui même depuis quelques heures. C'est une erreur qui aurait pu lui être fatale. Mais il n'eut le temps de l'allumer que pour voir un point clignotant derrière lui. Puis plus rien. Il venait d'être touché par un rayon paralysant.

Il commençait par prendre l'habitude d'être paralysé. Celà devenait lassant. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit son « ami » au teint blaffard et aux cheveux blancs lui sourire. _« Vous savez que je connaît un bon dentiste sur Atlantis qui pourrait vous soigner vos caries ? » _Pour toute réponse l'allien lui balança un coup de pied dans le ventre. _« Outch. Vous n'avez pas vraiment le sens de l'humour » « Je commence à en avoir marre de votre race. Vous êtes arrogant et un peu trop bavard à mon goût. Je ne sais pas si je dois vous tuer. Vous êtes le deuxième que j'ai envie de torturer aujourd'hui. J'ai tué une vingtaine de vos semblable rien que ce matin. Et pour l'instant je suis rassasié.» «Et vous croyez qu'a cause de moi vous aurez une indigestion ? Maigre comme je suis ? Tuez moi sinon je vous tuerais de mes mains ! » _Le Major Sheppard avait pris sa décision.

Pendant qu'il était dans les vapes, tout ses souvenirs avec McKay étaient revenus à la surface. De leur première rencontre en Antartic, jusqu'à tout à l'heure dans le hangar. Il regrettait toutes les remarques désobligeantes qu'il lui avait faites durant ces mois sur Atlantis. Il avait trop souvent vu la peine sur le visage de son scientifique. S'il seulement il avait su ... Maintenant il voulait mourir.

Il venait hurler si fort que le Wraith resta sidéré. Puis il se pencha sur le Major et leva sa main pour planter le fameux pique dans le torse de John.

Sa fin était proche. Il ferma les yeux en attendant la délivrance à toute cette douleur. Mais rien ne se passa.

Il entendit juste un bruit, comme lorsqu'on écrase un cancrelat du pied. Puis un gémissement. Quelque chose coulait sur son cou. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux. C'était du sang de Wraith qui lui coulait dessus. Ou plutôt de la cervelle de Wraith.

Il voyait la tête du Wraith, enfin ce qu'il restait de sa tête. Une lance lui transperçait la moitié du visage traversant la cervelle de la base du crâne jusqu'au nez.

Il eut juste le temps se pousser, le cadavre du Wraith venait de chuter à côté de lui.

Mais ce qu'il vut lui fit plus peur encore. Il vit l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Si on pouvait appeler çà un homme.

C'était une sorte de zombie, une plaie ouverte, le bras gauche (brisé en plusieurs endroits) pendait lamentablement sur le côté, du sang sur le visage et partout sur le corps, des yeux rouges et noirs. _« Je l'avais prévenu que s'il ne me tuait pas, j'allais le tuer lui. » _déclara t'il enfin. Sa voix venait d'outre tombe. Il avait dû subir les pires tortures. _On dirait Terminator, _pensa John_. Oui c'est celà, une machine à tuer. Un robot_.

John devait absolument parler mais il restait pétrifié par le regard sans vie de son sauveur. Il reussit enfin à dire : _« Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait, Rodney... »_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Non mais ça va pas là. Maintenant je me mets à penser au Chapitre 3 pendant que je suis au boulot. Tout en faisant mon travail, dans ma tête je pensais aux dialogues. Heureusement que mon chef ne sait pas ça. Et maintenant au lieu de faire ma valise je tape le chapitre 3 .

On verra pour le Chapitre 4 ...

* * *

Chapitre 3

Rodney n'avait pas réalisé que c'était le Major Sheppard qui était allongé par terre. Il est revenu à la réalité, quand il a entendu qu'on prononçait son prénom. Mais quelle réalité ? Elle était si dure, il n'y avait que mort et souffrance. C'est pour celà que son esprit s'est déconnecté pendant cet enfer.

_« Major ? » « Oui Rodney, c'est moi. Mais comment diable avez vous échoué içi ? » « Ne me parlez pas du diable, je viens juste de le tuer. Major il faut absolument que vous partiez en d'içi. » « Oui vous avez raison_, balbutia John, _on s'en va »_. La façon dont Rodney parlait déroutait vraiment John. C'était une sorte de G.I. Joe. Cette idée fit presque sourire Sheppard. Mais ce qu'il vit en se relevant le fit vite redevenir sérieux. Rodney venait de mettre en joue le Major avec un Beretta. _« Non Major. **Vous **partez »._

Il avait bien insisté sur le « Vous ». Là ce n'était plus un cauchemar, c'était la 4ème dimension. Rodney le menaçant d'une arme !

John leva doucement les mains. _« Okay Rodney. Tout doux, vous allez me donner cette arme. Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas maître en matière ... »_ Rodney venait d'enclencher la sécurité, prêt à tirer. _« D'accord ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit »_ il voyait que Rodney n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. McKay serait la machoire. Il était à deux doigts de craquer nerveusement.

Le Major choisit une autre tactique. Au point où il en était ... _« Rodney je ne bougerait pas d'içi sans vous. Je ne veux pas vous perdre encore une fois. » _Cette méthode s'engageait bien. La main de Rodney commençait à trembler. _« Si vous avez réussi à survivre à l'explosion et à la torture, vous arriverez à sortir de ce vaisseau avec moi. Sinon vous n'avez cas me tuer.» _Il le fixa dans les yeux. Lui qui avait les yeux d'habitude si bleus, étaient injectés de sang et les pupilles étaient dilatées. Son regard était devenu rouge et noir.

Cette fois ci les yeux de Rodney s'emplirent de larmes. Doucement John récupéra l'arme que Rodney venait d'abaisser. Il eu juste le temps de la ranger dans son hostler quand il récupéra de justesse Rodney dans ses bras. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à genou.

Ce n'était plus sa main qui tremblait mais son corps entier. Rodney était en état de choc. John ne disait rien, il se contentait de serrer son ami dans ses bras en carressant doucement ses cheveux. Il devait absolument le ramener sur Atlantis. Il ne connaissait pas l'étendue des lésions.

Cinq minutes passèrent sans un mot échangé. John était sur le point de parler quand Rodney pris les devants _« Major il faut absolument sortir de ce vaisseau » « oui j'allais le dire, je vais vous aider à vous relever, on va le faire en douceur et ... » « Non vous ne comprenez pas. Avant de tuer le Wraith j'ai eu accès au tableau de bord du vaisseau. J'ai libéré tous les prisonniers et programmé le vaisseau pour qu'il retourne dans le vaisseau ruche et qu'il explose une fois dedans. Ensuite je suis revenu pour tuer le Wraith. Il va décoller dans moins de 10 mn. » « Quoi vous avez encore planifier une mission suicide ? » « Euh oui. Je ne pensais pas vous trouver içi. » _Tant bien que mal ils se mirent en route John soutenant Rodney.

Rodney expliqua au Major comment il avait réussi à échappé à l'explosion. C'était un flot de parole qui sortait, John retrouvait un peu de son Rodney, G.I. Joe était loin maintenant. Même s'il ne comprenaît pas tout, il avait saisi les grandes lignes.

Dans les cinq dernières secondes avant l'explosion nucléaire, un vaisseau cargo avait réussi à le télétransporter dans une de ses cellules, laissant le Jumper continuer sa route sur le vaisseau ruche. Mais la force de l'explosion avait endommagé les circuits du vaisseau cargo qui est venu s'écrasé sur le continent. Le Wraith était rapidement venu rejoindre Rodney dans sa cellule et l'avait torturé juste par vengeance. Un combat verbal s'en était suivi et le Wraith avait perdu son sang froid. C'était la première fois qu'un humain lui clouait le bec. Il était sorti hors du vaisseau en furie.

John ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait vu le Wraith sortir du vaisseau. C'était donc à cause de Rodney qu'il était si en colère et non à cause de crash ! Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'y avait que lui pour foutre en rogne un alien. Il se rappela aussi les paroles du Wraith « _Vous êtes le deuxième que j'ai envie de torturer aujourd'hui » _mais là il n'avait plus envie de sourire. Rodney avait été le premier à avoir été torturé. Il regarda du coin de l'oeil le scientifique. Celui-ci le remarqua de suite. _« Un problème Major ? »« Non. Je suis juste heureux que vous soyez vivant »_.

Vivant. Oui mais à quel prix. Rodney se remémora les scènes de tortures. Il sentait à nouveau un battement dans ses tempes. Il avait très mal à la tête. John vit le changement d'attitude. Il murmurra _« Je vais vous ramèner sur Atlantis, Rodney, et vous aurez tout pleins d'infirmières pour vous bichonner »_ Mais celà ne réussissa pas effacer le masque de souffrance sur le visage de Rodney.

Ils avaient parcouru à peine 200 mètres hors du vaisseau quand ils virent Bates qui venait à leur rencontre. Le jeune Sergent resta stupéfait quand il apperçu McKay au côté du Major. _« Quoi Sergent ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme ? Aidez moi bon sang. »_ _« Oui Major »._

Ils parcoururent encore 100 mètres quand le vaisseau cargo décolla. Ils s'agenouillèrent pour le voir s'envoler vers le dernier vaisseau ruche. Rodney était entre le Major et le Sergent, la tête collée sur l'épaule de John. Il scrutait le ciel, attendant l'explosion de la délivrance.

Celle ci ne tarda pas. Ils virent la débacle des autres vaisseaux cargos et des quelques Darths qui restaient. Ils se dirigeaient tous maintenant vers l'immensité du ciel. Bates avait un sourire radieux. Il entendait dans son oreillette le Docteur Weir annonçant le départ de tous les vaisseaux Wraiths. Il en informa tout de suite le Major.

_« Vous entendez ça Rodney ? C'est fini. Nous avons gagné la guerre. Plutôt, vous avez gagné la guerre ... » _tout en parlant John fixait toujours le ciel se régalant de la retraite des vaisseaux _« Major » « à vous seul vous avez abattu trois vaisseaux ruches ... » « Major » « vous êtes un véritable héros Rodney » « Major »._ John senti une main sur son épaule. C'était celle de Bates. Il avait vaguement entendu Bates l'appeler trois fois par son grade.

Il détourna les yeux du ciel pour regarder Bates. C'est alors qu'il vu son regard plein de tritesse. John compris de suite ce qui n'allait pas quand Bates lui montra du regard Rodney.

La tête de Rodney était toujours posée sur l'épaule de John, mais il avait ses yeux écarquillés comme s'il avait vu la mort. La bouche était entrouverte. Il fixait le ciel. On aurait dit une statue de cire. _« Non Rodney, _supplia John. _Ne me faites pas ça._ _Pas maintenant. Ne mourez pas. »_

John plaça une main tremblante sur son cou. Il avait peur. Peur de ne pas trouver de pouls. Heureusement il en trouva un. Il soupira de soulagement. Mais ce n'était pas encore gagné.

_« Bates. Allez me chercher le Jumper le plus rapidement possible. Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. » _Le Sergent ne demanda pas son reste, il était déjà parti en trombe vers Jumper 3. John n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un courrir aussi vite.

En attendant le Jumper, John resserra son étreinte autour de Rodney. Il avait collé sa joue sur la tête de son ami et commença à lui parler doucement en le berçant. _« C'est fini Rodney. Je suis là. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Je vous ramène avec moi sur Atlantis. C'est fini Rodney. C'est fini Rodney ... »_

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Suite à des menaces (non je ne te dénoncerais pas Drusilla) je me sens obligée de taper le chapitre 4 (lol).

Je suis moins inspirée, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le Major faisait les cent pas dans le bureau du Docteur Weir. Il avait été obligé de faire son rapport en expliquant notamment comment Rodney s'en était sorti. Mais ses pensées étaient dirigées à l'autre bout de la cité vers la salle d'opération adjacante à l'infirmerie. Celà faisait maintenant trois heures que Rodney y avait été conduit.

Pendant l'attaque des Wraiths il y avait eu beaucoups de blessés et on ne comptait plus les morts. Mais lorsque Jumper 3 avait atterri Carson avait mobilisé toute une équipe pour prendre en charge Rodney.

Il avait été prévenu par Bates qu'il ramenait Sheppard et McKay et que celui-ci était dans un état grave. Durant tout le trajet, le Major est resté près de Rodney en vérifiant ses fonctions vitales. Son pouls était faible mais ce qu'il l'inquiètait le plus était l'absence de réaction. Il se demandait si le cerveau du scientifique avait été touché. Pour couronner le tout, McKay fit une attaque lorsque le Jumper survola Atlantis. John avait été soulagé de voir Rodney fermer les yeux mais lorsqu'il chercha à vérifier son pouls, l'horreur de la situation s'imposa comme une évidence. Il était en train de mourir.

Il commença le massage cardiaque, le défibrilateur de secours du Jumper avait été remplacé quelques temps plus tôt par des armes. _« Et merde Rodney, c'est moi qui avait décidé ce matin de mourir. Ce n'est pas votre tour. Pourquoi avez-vous pris ma place ? Battez vous ! Battez vous ! Battez vous ! Pourquoi à chaque fois je dois vous sauver ? Vous n'avez jamais eu assez de cran pour lutter. Si vous ne revenez pas, vous serez tout ce que vous avez toujours été. Qu'un lâche. » _Encore une fois il se maudit pour ces paroles.

Carson arriva avec les palettes du défibrilateur dans les mains. Il jeta un regard furieux sur Sheppard. Il avait entendu le discours du Major dans la radio._ «Quittez tout de suite le Jumper Major » « Non je veux rester » « Eloignez vous de Rodney, c'est un ordre _» Une décharge suffit pour faire repartir son coeur. Carson se pencha sur McKay _« Je suis là Rodney. C'est Carson, votre **ami** »._ En prononçant le mot ami, Beckett regardait Sheppard. Il avait deux P-90 à la place des yeux. John fit profil bas. Les explications seront pour plus tard.

Comme les fonctions vitales de McKay se stabilisaient, il fut emmené à l'infirmerie. John allait suivre l'équipe médicale quand il fut stoppé par le Docteur Weir. _« Je veux un rapport tout de suite dans mon bureau. Suivez moi Major » « Il n'en n'est pas question Elisabeth. Je vais voir comment s'en sort Rodney » « John. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire quelque chose et surtout je pense que si Beckett vous voit là-bas... »_. Sheppard capitula.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Weir avait été prévenue que McKay rentrait au bloc opératoire.

**oOo**

Le Major faisait les cents pas dans le bureau du Docteur Weir. Ca faisait donc plus de trois heures que Rodney était sur la table d'opération. _« John calmez vous s'il vous plaît. Vous me donnez le tournis » « Que je me calme ? c'est trop long comme opération. Y a sûrement eu des complications » « Je ne crois pas Major. Comme on dit souvent, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles »_ Qu'est ce qu'il n'aimait pas ces phrases bateaux. Un appel du Docteur Beckett le sortit de ses pensées. _« Elisabeth, c'est Beckett. Rejoignez moi vite à mon bureau »_.

Le sang de Sheppard ne fit qu'un tour. Le ton de la voie de Carson n'envisageait rien de bon.

Quand il entra dans l'infirmerie, il jeta un regard rapide sur les malades alités. Mais pas de Rodney. C'est blanc comme un linge qu'il entra dans le bureau de Beckett suivit de près par Elisabeth. Ce ne fut pas des P-90 qu'il avait à la place des yeux mais cette fois ci des bazookas quand Carson vit le Major. Mais visiblement exténué, il ne fit aucun reproche.

_« Asseyez vous » « Où est-il Carson ? _attaqua John_. Est-ce qu'il est ...» « Non. Son état est stable mais les prochaines 24 heures vont être critiques. Nous avons réparé son bras, remonté son taux de sucre, arrêté l'hémorragie au niveau de son estomac et de son cerveau, il a un traumatisme cranien mais ce n'est pas le plus grave » _John failli s'étouffer. Avec tous les symptômes que le médecin venait de lui décrire, il y avait plus grave ? Carson pris une inspiration.

_« Nous pensons que Rodney est atteint du **locked-in (1)** syndrome. C'est un syndrome d'enfermement neurologique rare. Il ne s'agit ni d'un état végétatif ni d'une maladie évolutive. Il peut être la conséquence d'un accident vasculaire ou d'un traumatisme. La communication entre cerveau et motricité n'est plus assurée. Les premiers signes montrent une phase de coma plus ou moins longue . Les facultés intellectuelles du patient sont intactes mais il ne peut pas parler ...» « Impossible ! » « Comment ça Major ? » « Vous voyez Rodney ne pas parler ? » _Cette remarque fit sourire le médecin mais il est vite redevenu sérieux. On lisait l'abattement sur son visage. La fatigue aussi.

_« Bref. Si on prend en compte le fait qu'il n'a rien mangé en 3 jours, rien dormi depuis 7 jours, la torture et le fait d'avoir pensé mourir, son état psychologique m'inquiète encore plus. » _Pourquoi John n'avait pas remarqué que son ami n'avait rien avalé en 3 jours, surtout avec son hypoglycémie ? D'accord, il avait eu une guerre à préparer. Mais quand même. _« On a tenté l'impossible. Maintenant c'est à Rodney de se battre_, termina Beckett _» « Nous avons besoin tous de repos_, suggéra Elisabeth. _Tenez moi au courant si on état change.» _Celle ci se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie.

John allait sortir du bureau quand il se retourna vers Beckett. _« Docteur. Pour tout à l'heure dans le Jumper. Ce que j'ai dit ... » « Je sais John. Vous ne le pensiez pas et vous avez voulu faire réagir Rodney. De plus Bates m'a dit comment vous aviez agi envers Rodney sur le continent. Je suis désolé, j'étais fatigué et inquiet pour lui. » « Moi aussi Carson. Moi aussi. Puis je le voir ? » « Pas plus de cinq minutes. De toute façon on le maintient dans un coma artificiel »_.

Finalement John resta les 24 heures suivantes auprès de Rodney.

**oOo**

Trois semaines passèrent et la vie reprenait son cours sur Atlantis. Zelenka avait pris la tête de l'équipe scientifique, Elisabeth organisait les équipes de techniciens pour remettre en fonction certaines parties de la cité endommagées pendant l'attaque des Wraiths. Et John partait explorer des planètes dans l'espoir de trouver un E2PZ. Un scientifique avait pris la place de McKay en attendant son éventuel retour. Toute fois, Elisabeth confiait à Sheppard les missions les plus courtes, elles ne dépassaient pas les 10 heures d'explorations. Elle savait qu'il voulait être de retour dès le soir venu pour faire son rapport à McKay.

Les craintes de Beckett s'étaient avérées justes. Après une semaine dans le coma, ils avaient débranché le respirateur. Ce fut un calvaire pour John car Rodney avait signé un « refus de réanimer ». Il retint son souffle jusqu'a ce que Rodney respire de lui même. Rodney ouvrit les yeux mais resta fixé sur le plafond. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Respirer et ouvrir les yeux.

Mais depuis quelques jours il regardait le Major Sheppard. Si John était en retard Rodney le cherchait des yeux. Il se calmait quand il le voyait entrer dans l'infirmerie. Une nuit, John était resté à son chevet car Rodney avait eu une crise d'épilepsie dans la journée, un reste du traumatisme cranien. Le Major s'était endormi en tenant la main de son ami quand il sentit Rodney la lui serrer. Il était sur la voie de la guérison. Mais ce n'était pas assez rapide pour John.

Un soir alors qu'il le regardait dormir, une idée lui vint. Pourquoi n'y avait t'il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il reveilla doucement Rodney. « J'ai une solution pour vous soigner Rodney. Je serais absent je pense deux ou trois jours mais quand je reviendrais vous serez guéri. Je vous le promet.». Il quitta précipitamment la chambre.

Rodney avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Malheureusement ce pressentiment s'avéra exact. John allait en payer le prix.

**TBC.**

_**

* * *

(1) ouf j'ai mis un moment à retrouver le bon terme.**_

_**P.S. : ma valise n'est toujours pas faites !**_

_**2ème P.S. : je promets que je ferais moins souffrir Rodney au prochain chapitre. Je l'aime trop celui là.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Bon ok je mets en route le dernier Chapitre. Un par soir. Faut le faire. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas je penserais à vous lorsque je me ferais bronzer sur la plage. J'ai déjà deux idées pour des fics dont une très très originale, à lire absolument. Elle s'appellera « Vie Russe ». Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 5

McKay bouillait intérieurement. Il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire. Il sentait que quelque chose tournait mal. Il pouvait juste disserter avec lui même et il découvrait pourquoi Sheppard lui demandait souvent de se taire. Qu'est ce qu'il était bavard avec lui même ! Au moins son esprit fonctionnait normalement.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que Sheppard était parti, mais toujours pas de nouvelles. Il pouvait être si tétu à des moments. Mais Rodney était conscient que c'était pour le sauver que John était parti.

A l'aube du quatrième jour ce fut l'agitation qui réveilla Rodney. Des infirmières préparaient un box. Pansements, piqûres, et sérums. Tout pour accueillir un ou plusieurs blessés. La journée s'engageait vraiment mal. Ce fut Teyla qui entra en premier dans l'infirmerie, suivit par Ford et Weir. Mais où était donc John ? Rodney espérait qu'il soit en train de « garer » le Jumper. Rodney entendait quelques bribes de la conversation. Anciens, embuscade, tirs, sang, déconnexion de la porte, et surtout que Sheppard était blessé.

S'il était blessé, où était il ? Teyla avait une entaille au bras, d'après ce qu'il voyait. Mais le passage des infermières l'empêchait de voir un peu mieux. Si au moins il pouvait se lever ! Ford et Weir discutaient fermement. Aiden voulait repartir immédiatement. Donc Sheppard était bloqué sur une planète ?

24 heures plus tard, McKay cherchait toujours à savoir ce qui c'était passé. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Malgré les regards implorant qu'il jetait à Beckett, le médecin baissait toujours la tête quand il passait devant Rodney. Qu'avait il à cacher ?

Il trouva une solution. Il ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir. Là les infirmères ne se méfièrent pas. Elles discutèrent. Il pût enfin savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Sheppard avait eu l'idée (bien mauvaise d'ailleurs) d'aller sur la planète de Chaya pour lui demander son aide. Elle seule pouvait utiliser les pouvoirs des Anciens pour guérir Rodney. Mais avant d'arriver au temple ils tombèrent dans une embuscade. Les géniis avaient eu vent de la protection de la planète contre les Wraiths. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu arriver jusqu'au temple, ils avaient apperçus SGA1.

L'équipe s'était repliée dans la forêt. Ils se cachèrent pendant 3 jours attendant l'opportunité de rejoindre la porte. A l'aube du quatrième jour ils tentèrent une approche. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gardes devant la porte. Ils maîtrisèrent rapidement les sentinelles. Ford rentrait les coordonnées d'Atlantis quand Teyla vit Kolya aux abords de la forêt. Elle eu juste le temps de pousser Sheppard pour prendre la balle à sa place. John ordonna le retour immédiat sur Atlantis. Teyla passa la première, mais au moment où Ford passait la porte il vit Sheppard s'écrouler. Sur Atlantis, juste après le passage de Ford, le vortex se ferma.

Toujours d'après les infirmières, on ne pouvait plus rouvrir la porte, Zelenka avait trouvé un virus dans le système. Un petit cadeau des Geniis. Mais il ne trouvait pas de solutions.

Cela faisait maintenant 48 heures que Sheppard avait disparu. Mais Radek pataugeait totalement. Il ne comprenait pas comment contrer le virus. Il avait entendu Teyla en parler lorsqu'elle était venu changer son pansement. Finalement ce n'était qu'une blessure légère.

Rodney imaginait John perdant son sang, où John subissant la torture de Kolya. Il allait finir par perdre la tête, il fallait absolument qu'il bouge, qu'il fasse quelque chose. C'est alors que ça se produisit.

Il sentit d'abord ses doigts bouger puis le poignet, le coude, l'épaule, même chose pour ses pieds et ses jambes. Il reprenait vie lentement car après trois semaines d'inactivité, ses articulations étaient rouillées malgré les massages qu'il recevait chaque jour.

Carson remarqua tout de suite le changement. Il se précipita sur Rodney. _« Doucement, fils. Vous devez faire attention. » « Cars...humpfff »_ Rodney essaya de parler mais ses cordes vocales lui faisaient mal. Là aussi, l'inactivité n'avait pas aidé.

Carson lui donna un peu d'eau et appela ensuite Weir. Elle arriva très rapidement le sourire au lèvre. _« Rodney ! je suis heureuse de vous voir remuer » « ..sabeth, je dois absolum... aider Shepp... » « Non Rodney vous devez vous reposer, votre corps a subi de très nombreux traumatismes,_ s'écria Beckett _»_. Mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté de McKay. Il arracha la canule d'oxygène et se leva. Il se rattrapa au lit mais refusa l'aide de Carson.

Teyla et Ford venaient d'arriver. Rodney ne devait pas perdre de temps. Il fixa Elisabeth. Celle ci acquiésa. _« Ok vous pouvez y aller. Zelenka est dans votre labo. »._ Ford et Carson soutenaient Rodney. Teyla et Weir suivaient. Petit à petit ces forces lui revenaient.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans le laboratoire, Zelenka n'y était pas, mais son ordinateur était allumé. _« Mais où est donc Radek ? Il n'y a donc que moi pour effectuer du bon boulot ?» _Il s'approcha de l'ordinateur mais le petit groupe qui l'accompagnait se tenait à l'écart vers la porte. Ils souriaient tous. _Je ne pensais pas qu'ils soient si heureux de me voir debout _pensa Rodney. Zelenka venait d'arriver et souriait stupidement. On aurait dit une pub pour un dentifrice. _« Radek venez m'aider »_ mais celui ci sortit de la pièce.

Un par un, ils quittèrent le laboratoire. _« Mais que faites vous ? vous voulez laisser Sheppard mourir ? » « Non Rodney. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, _prononça Elisabeth_ »_ Elle quitta la salle laissant un McKay abasourdi.

Tout d'un coup il sentit une présence derrière lui. Une partie du laboratoire étant dans la pénombre, il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un était déjà dans la pièce. Il se retourna doucement.

_« Je vais bien Rodney » _Sheppard se tenait maintenant devant lui. Mais il posa une main sur le visage de John pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas une hallucination. _« Oui. C'est bien moi »_. Rodney retira doucement sa main. _« ... mais ... » « Incroyable mais vrai. Le grand Rodney McKay qui reste muet » _ironisa John. A peine il eut fini sa phrase qu'il reçu un coup de poing mémorable au visage. Rodney était en furie. _« comment avez vous pu Major. Vous vous êtes fait passé pour mort » « Un partout Rodney. Vous avez oublié l'histoire de la bombe ? » « Alors ce n'est qu'une question de vengeance ? »_ Sheppard soupira _« Mais non. La nuit où je suis resté près de vous, suite à votre crise d'epilepsie, vous avez serré ma main pendant votre sommeil. Quand j'en ai parlé avec Carson, il fut soulagé. Il m'a fait comprendre que vous n'aviez finalement pas le locked-in syndrome, sinon vous n'auriez pas bougé la main. Il envisagea un choc psychologique. Et le seul moyen de vous faire sortir de cette aphasie était de vous faire réagir. J'ai supposé que si vous pensiez que j'étais en danger, vous auriez fait n'importe quoi pour me sauver. »_

Rodney assimila ce que venait de dire John. Il n'avait pas tort. _« Je suis désolé John de vous avoir frappé » « Oh. C'est rien. J'aurais juste un bel oeil au beurre noir demain. Vous avez un bon direct du droit. Vous m'étonnez beaucoup en ce moment. »_ Rodney sourit mais son sourire s'effaca lentement. Il ne devait pas craquer, il devait être fort. Il cacha sa main tremblante derrière son dos. Mais ca n'échappa pas à Sheppard. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et murmura _« Ca va aller Rodney. Je suis là. » _Mais McKay sentit ses jambes se dérober. Il était tellement fatigué. Il trouva appui sur Sheppard. John l'avait saisi dans ses bras. Rodney avait l'impression de retrouver du courage quand il était près du Major. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il était dans ce genre de situation. Si les gens sur Atlantis avaient vent de ces « accolades », ca finirait par jaser. Mais il s'en foutait pour l'instant. Il était bien dans les bras de son ami.

**oOo**

_« Rodney, c'est l'heure de manger »_ le scientifique ne vit que la tête de Sheppard dans l'encadrement de la porte _« oui oui j'arrive »_. La vie avait doucement repris son cours sur Atlantis. Rodney avait repris la tête de l'équipe scientifique mais seulement à mi temps avec Zelenka. Il avait encore des séquelles psychologiques mais les longues discussions avec le Major lui avait permis de remonter la pente. Les missions d'explorations de SGA1 allaient reprendre d'içi quelques jours et McKay était heureux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les promenades hors de la cité et les découvertes des autres peuples lui manquaient.

Rodney sortit de son laboratoire pour rejoindre John qui attendait dans le couloir. Il remarqua une bouteille de vin dans sa main. _« vous voulez me saouler Major ? » « Non c'est pour un baptème. Vu que nous n'avons plus Jumper 1, j'ai décidé de rebaptiser Jumper 3 en Jumper 1» « Avec du vin Athosien ? » « Ben ouais. J'allais pas prendre du champagne! On n'en a plus sur Atlantis » « C'est logique. Sinon qu'y a t'il a manger ? » « Hum... une bonne côte de boeuf bien saignante » _Sheppard vit que Rodney avait tiqué _« Quelque chose ne va pas Rodney ? vous n'avez pas faim ?» « Euh non. Mais je me sens un peu comme un Wraith devant un morceau de viande. Je crois que je vais devenir végétarien » _John s'arrêta quelques secondes pour méditer puis les deux amis se fixèrent et dirent ensemble _« Naaaannnnnn ... »_. Ils éclatèrent de rire, et continuèrent leur route pour le hangar à Jumper.

**FIN. Oufffffffffffff.**


	6. Bonus slash

**Note** : Cela fait un an aujourd'hui (nous sommes le 21 aôut 2006) que je me suis inscrite sur ffnet. Je voulais fêter ça en mettant un petit bonus pré-slash sur ma toute première fic. J'ai relu les chapitres précédents et j'ai failli tomber de ma chaise. Mon Dieu que c'était nul. Pas l'histoire en elle même, mais les répliques, la présentation. Le pire c'est les fautes d'orthographe. Ne m'en veuillez pas. **-Auto flagellation-**. Voilà donc le retour de nos deux héros. Comme j'ai écris les chapitres précédents avant de connaître la saison 2, j'invente un peu. J'aime bien faire les POV, alors ce sera John qui parlera.

**Note de fin : **Je me suis laissé emporter, je voulais faire un pré-slash qui est devenu un slash et qui est devenu finalement un **lemon** ! **Donc attention** **NC17**.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 6 -**

Un an est passé depuis l'attaque des Wraiths, Weir nous a autorisé à nous reposer sur une île perdue au milieu de l'océan d'Atlantica. Je suis donc parti ce matin avec Rodney, et ça va faire une heure que nous sommes allongés sur le sable. Moi sur le dos en plein soleil, lui sur le ventre à l'ombre d'un arbre ressemblant à un palmier. L'année a été diffiçile.

Ford a disparu après une attaque de Wraiths, nous avons rencontré Ronon qui fait maintenant partie de l'équipe, le Dédale est arrivé et il nous a fourni un autre E2PZ, et j'ai eu une promotion, je suis maintenant Lieutenant Colonel. Pendant toute cette période, Rodney a voulu s'améliorer dans les techniques de combats, dans le maniements des armes. Un vrai petit soldat. J'aurai bien voulu qu'il reste un scientifique, mais la séance de tortures Wraiths l'a changé considérablement. Il est plus calme, moins bavard, et à certains moments il a l'air perdu dans un monde lointain. Je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger, je m'en veux.

Je le regarde, il dort, son corps est marqué, des cicatrices de partout, celle sur sa jambe gauche est encore boursouflée, mes yeux se posent ensuite sur son dos, je vois les mêmes dégâts. J'évite de regarder son bras, entièrement reconstruit, il a gardé des séquelles, les nerfs ont été touchés. Carson dit qu'avec la rééducation, il retrouvera toute sa mobilité. J'aurai dû me retrouver avec ces blessures, c'était mon rôle de sauver Atlantis, pas celui de Rodney. Mes yeux remontent lentement vers sa tête. Il a les yeux ouverts et me fixe, il ne dormait pas. J'ai honte de l'avoir détaillé comme ça, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ses yeux. Je suis hypnotisé, le paysage autour s'efface peu à peu. J'aimerai tant lui dire que je suis désolé pour toute la souffrance qu'il a enduré, j'aimerai remonter le temps ou effacer de sa mémoire les mauvais moments, j'aimerai me lever et lui demander pardon à genou, j'aimerai le serrer dans mes bras et ...

Non ! Pas ça, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, pourquoi ai-je pensé à ça ? Je deviens fou, il faut que je me fasse soigner. Rodney a dû voir que j'avais un problème car il fronçe les sourcils. Je sens la chaleur monter en moi, je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter. Pourvu qu'il ne baisse pas les yeux, il ne faut pas qu'il voit ça. Calme toi Sheppard ! Respire un bon coup, pense à autre chose. Un Wraith, hideux, avec son sourire carnassié. Merde, ça ne fonctionne pas. Position de repli.

Je me lève et je cours dans l'eau. J'espère que Rodney n'a rien vu. La honte. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je n'ai jamais eu de telles pensées. C'est sûrement dû au fait que je n'ai pas eu de relations féminines depuis un bout de temps. Oui c'est ça.

Je met ma tête sous l'eau pour rafraîchir mes idées. Au moment où je remonte, je me retourne pour voir la plage. Où est Rodney ? Sûrement dans le Jumper.

_- Ca va ?_

Je sursaute, il est derrière moi.

_- Euh, oui,_ dis-je en me retournant. _Ca ... _

Une violente douleur me prend à l'estomac, je met une main sur mon ventre et l'autre sur ma bouche, je vais vomir, c'est un véritable cauchemar. Rodney pose sa main sur mon bras.

_- John ? Tu es blanc comme un linge. Tu me fais peur._

Ca fait presque six mois qu'on se tutoie, nous sommes amis, nous nous sommes confié l'un à l'autre sur nos passés, je trouvais idiot de se vouvoyer. Rodney a eu du mal au début.

_- Hey John !_

_- Tes ... yeux. Ils sont rouges._

_- J'ai nagé sous l'eau les yeux ouverts. L'eau est plus salée que sur Terre, ça me brûle mais il ne faut pas que je les frotte. Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ? Ce n'est rien._

_- Je suis désolé, ils sont rouges comme ... il y a un an. Quand tu as tué ..._

_- L'autre ?_

_- Oui. Les mauvais souvenirs sont remontés à la surface._

_- Je vois. _

Je regarde sa main toujours posée sur mon bras, ça me trouble. Il l'enlève.

_- Tu devrais retourner sur la plage, tu as la chair de poule._

_- Non, je vais rester encore un moment. Vas y je te rejoins dans quelques minutes._

_- Je veux d'abord avoir des explications._

Je déglutis difficilement.

_- Lesquelles ?_

_- Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé toute à l'heure sur la plage ? Tu as filé comme si tu étais poursuivi par des Wraiths._

_- Je ... j'avais chaud, et j'avais envie de me rafraichir._

Il sourit, et baisse les yeux au niveau de mon boxer. Je met automatiquement mes mains sur mon entrejambe.

_- Et à qui pensais tu pour avoir eu si chaud ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- J'ai vu ta réaction. Tu n'as pas été aussi rapide._

Le poing serré, il lève l'avant bras, d'un geste plus qu'éloquent. J'ai envie de mourir sur place. Je ferme les yeux et lui se met à rire.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas John. C'est normal d'avoir des ... tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu es un homme, moi ça m'arrive le matin au réveil. _

_- Non, ce n'est pas normal. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes._

_- Les quoi ?_

Merde. Je ne sais pas si je peux commander le Jumper à distance et m'envoyer un drône en pleine tête. Je veux mourir !

_- Ce ... que ... que ... que ... je veux ... di di di dire ..._

Maintenant, je bafouille.

_- Tu as eu des envies pour un homme ? Je vois._

_- Oui. Mais ça va passer, je te jure. Tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est la première fois que je te vois autrement ..._

_- Parce qu'en plus c'est moi ? _

Je reste bouche bée, les mains suspendues en l'air. Re merde. J'accumule les boulettes aujourd'hui. Y a pas un Wraith dans les parages ? Je mets mes mains sur mon visage et j'hurle.

_- Je suis désolé Rodney ça n'arrivera plus, je te le jure. Ca doit être la fatigue ..._

_- Je vois._

_- J'aime les femmes et rien que les femmes ..._

_- Je vois._

_- J'ai besoin de vacances, je vais peut être demander à rentrer sur Terre pour un mois ou deux._

_- Je vois._

_- Arrête de dire « Je vois » ! J'essaie de t'expliquer qu'il ne faut pas que tu flippes, s'il faut je ferai une thérapie avec Kate, je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus jamais._ Il reste stoïque. _Dis quelque chose ..._

_- Je vois._

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui se marre. J'ai horreur qu'on se moque de moi. Rapidement, je mets une jambe derrière ses mollets et je le fais tomber dans l'eau. Bien fait. Il refait surface, en suffoquant, toussant, crachant de l'eau. Il est plié en deux, sifflant comme un asthmatique en pleine crise. Je me précipite sur lui.

_- Rodney ! Respire calmement._

Je me mets derrière lui et l'entoure de mes bras. Il attrape mes mains et les serre.

_- Mal._

_- Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je vais te ramener au Jumper et dans dix minutes nous serons sur Atlantis, Carson va pouvoir te soigner._

_- Non ... Ca va ... passer. _

Je ferme les yeux et je prie pour qu'il ait raison. Nous restons immobiles pendant environ dix minutes. La respiration se fait plus claire, la crise est passée. Mais nous restons dans la même position.

_- J'ai l'impression que ça va mieux._

_- Oui._

Ses doigts se détachent lentement des miens, ils glissent et frôlent mes bras, des frissons traversent mon corps. Je ferme les yeux, j'aurai aimé que le temps s'arrête, mais je dois oublier tout ça. Au nom de notre amitié. J'ouvre les yeux lorsque je sens une main sur ma joue. J'évite de le regarder, j'ai peur d'avoir d'autres réactions. Il s'approche de moi, il est trop près, je tente de reculer mais il m'attrape par la taille.

_- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais c'est à toi que je pense le matin au réveil_, me murmure t'il.

Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma nuque, et ses mains sur mon corps. Il est dégueulasse de s'amuser comme ça avec moi, j'aimerai le repousser mais je n'y arrive pas. Je lui ferai payer plus tard son insolence.

_- Ce n'est pas drôle Rodney. _

_- Je te dis la vérité._

Je sens soudain quelque chose de doux sur mes lèvres. Incroyable ! Il m'embrasse. Comme si on l'avait fait depuis toujours, j'entrouve les lèvres, nos salives et nos langues se mélangent. Automatiquement, mes yeux se ferment savourant ce baiser si lent et si doux, ma main remonte le long de son dos et je la place sur sa nuque. A bout de souffle, Rodney met fin à ce baiser. Il pose ses mains sur mon torse.

_- Voilà, tu sais tout à présent. A toi de réfléchir sur notre avenir, soit nous restons amis, ça ne me dérangera pas, soit nous entamons une relation plus qu'amicale. Je te laisse une semaine pour choisir. Je te rappelle que quelque soit ta décision, j'approuverai._

Il veut déposer un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres mais je recule.

_- Rodney, je ..._

_- T'inquiète pas, j'ai compris._

Il sourit, me tape sur l'épaule et retourne sur la plage.

**oOo**

Je fais la planche pour réfléchir, les vagues me bercent doucement. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ce matin je me suis réveillé, j'aimais les femmes. A présent ...

Je passe machinalement ma langue sur mes lèvres, c'est indéniable, Rodney me manque. C'est bon j'ai pris ma décision, je me relève pour le mettre au courant. Euh ... je ne savais pas que les courants étaient si forts içi. La plage est loin, très loin. Je vais être naze.

**oOo**

Il est allongé sur le ventre, je m'approche de lui et je secoue la tête. Des gouttes tombent sur son corps.

_- Hey !_ râle t'il. _Je ne peux pas me reposer en paix ?_

_- Non._

J'attrape ma serviette et je m'assis à côté de lui. Il me regarde et je lui souris.

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_- Le soleil est mauvais pour ta peau, il te faut de la crème protectrice. _

J'attrape le flacon, et je m'assois à califourchon sur lui.

_- Mais !_

_- Silence Rodney. Laisse moi faire._

_- Mais tu es lourd. _

_- Menteur !_

Je lui donne une tape sur la fesse. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de faire ça. C'est lui qui me dévergonde. Je sens des soubresauts, il rit. Il pousse un petit cri quand je fais tomber de la crème sur son dos.

_- C'est froid._

_- Plus pour longtemps._

J'entame alors de longs va et vient de la nuque jusqu'au milieu du dos, étalant la crème, massant en même temps les muscles. Je l'entends gémir de plaisir. S'il continue comme ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Je me penche et je l'embrasse dans le cou, il sent merveilleusement bon. Mes doigts effleurent ses bras et nos mains se joignent.

Je bascule sur le côté, il m'embrasse, avec autant de douceur que lors de notre premier baiser, il s'allonge sur moi et mes mains se font plus pressantes, elles bravent tous les tabous, explorant et attrapant ce qui se trouve sous le boxer. Rodney laisse échapper un soupir de plaisir.

_- Et si on allait dans le Jumper ? _

Ma question surprend Rodney.

_- Pourquoi faire ?_

_- Pour aller plus loin. Vraiment plus loin._

_- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?_

_- Nous allons rentrer sur Atlantis dans dix heures, demain nous allons repartir en mission. Et tu sais comme moi qu'une mission peut tourner à la catastrophe. J'ai peur de quitter cette vie et de n'avoir pas pris du plaisir avec toi. Mais je comprendrai si tu refuses._

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrasse avec plus de ferveur. Nous nous relevons et nous nous dirigeons vers le Jumper. J'ai tellement envie de lui que le désir me fait mal. Nos boxers nous gênent, et nous les laissons sur le sable. J'appuie sur un bouton et la trappe s'ouvre. J'entraine Rodney à l'intérieur, nous disposons les coussins des sièges par terre pour nous faire un lit d'appoint. Je tremble, je ne sais pas si c'est la peur ou le désir. Rodney s'en aperçoit et me prend dans ses bras.

_- On peut le faire un autre jour si tu veux._

_- Non, j'en ai trop envie. Je veux qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un._

Je referme la trappe du Jumper et je m'allonge.

_- Viens,_ lui dis-je.

Il a un moment d'hésitation, puis il se couche sur moi. Nous reprenons nos caresses, puis il recule lentement, c'est le moment. D'un simple regard je lui fait comprendre que je suis prêt. Après quelques caresses plus intimes pour me préparer, il soulève mon bassin et je sens qu'il entre en moi. J'essaie de me détendre au maximum, mes ongles se plantent dans les coussins. Il me demande si ça va. Je lui fait signe de la tête et il commence à bouger. Je n'ai jamais, mais jamais pris autant de plaisir. Après nous être reposés, nous recommençons en échangeant nos places, Rodney veut atteindre lui aussi le nirvana.

Dans un an, nous reviendrons içi pour fêter un autre anniversaire. Nous appelons notre île, l'île au trésor, car nous avons découvert aujourd'hui le plus beau trésor. Aimer et être aimer.

**FIN.**

Alors pour l'histoire de la plage c'est mon grand père qui m'a donné l'idée. Il nous a raconté la scène de la plage entre deux mecs, nudistes en plus, se regardant droit dans les yeux, et l'un deux a eu une réaction « tada ! ». Il est parti en courant dans l'eau, rouge de honte. Ne croyez pas que mon grand père est allé se faire bronzer sur une plage de nudistes, non. A côté de Lyon il y a un parc avec des plages mixtes et les plus belles plages sont celles des nudistes. Ma mère a même rencontré un collègue de boulot, nu comme un ver, et je peux vous dire qu'elle n'a pas baissé les yeux.


End file.
